


The twelve tasks of Eivor

by Lesbianselfinserts



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianselfinserts/pseuds/Lesbianselfinserts
Summary: You make a shocking discovery about your near future. Eivor isn’t very happy.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi this is my first fic, be nice please 😅 Comments are appreciated, ty!

You were given two weeks to pack your bags and say goodbye, but it didn’t feel like nearly enough. The day crept closer and dread took away your appetite. Even though you had yet to say anything, your ever-attentive lover, Eivor noticed. She barged into your room as you were sitting on your bed, staring at the wall.  
“What is the matter? Tell me! Why have you not been eating? Why must you avoid me?” She pleaded, her robust confidence wavering. “Have I said something?”  
At this, you rapidly teared up, dropping your head in shame.  
“No, it’s not you. Gods... it’s...it’s never you. You are so good to me.” You choked out, suppressing a sob “it’s me. I -”  
Eivor’s face turned from climbing fear to concern as she kneeled in front of you and took your hands into hers. Her loving blue eyes stared into your soul, searching your face for what you could possibly mean and you took a breath.  
“I am to be married.”  
A beat of silenced followed. Eivor stiffened. She knew what this meant.   
In your culture, most of, if not all of the marriages were arranged by parents and little could be done about it.  
You had tried to avoid the topic for so long but you had no choice.  
“I’ll be leaving in eight days.” You whispered, almost as if saying it quieter will keep it at bay for just a little longer.   
Eivor wanted to ask who it was that you were marrying. Perhaps, against all odds it was her. But your behaviour said it wasn’t.  
She stood without saying anything and sat on the bed next to you. The weight shifted and you were reminded of how Eivor would crawl into bed next to you as the day was done and how you would sink into her embrace. As her furs brushed your cheek you were reminded of her cats and how at first you were astounded that such a strong warrior could be so gentle. Then you remembered that night, seemingly so long ago.

It was a feast night, a celebration of one of their gods and Eivor had drunk a little more than was strictly necessary. She stumbled as she walked and you laughed perhaps a little too loudly and a little too drunkenly at her antics. You had latched onto her arm in an attempt to steer her in the right direction but it was a case of the blind leading the blind and the two of you quickly ended up in a tangled pile on the ground. Eivor cupped your face, prompting a giggle. She started on a grand tirade that you didn’t entirely remember but ended with her proudly declaring that she’d marry you and that your wedding gift would be a little orange kitten, as was tradition. Though your heart wished for it to be her true feelings, you knew it couldn’t be. With that in mind you endeavoured to banish these thoughts. Eventually, you found that the desires Eivor expressed that night were indeed true and you entered into an age of bliss. Everyone was sure it was only a matter of time before the two of you were wed. You thought that too...

Now, you realised with a great sadness in your heart that any cat you were to get in your new home would do nothing but remind you of Eivor.  
“I’ll go with you!” Eivor announced with conviction, startling you out of your thoughts and breaking the silence of the room.   
“Eivor...” you murmured “You’d do nought but make yourself sad. The less contact we have, the quicker you can forget me and move on.”  
“Damn moving on! Why are you acting like there is nothing to be done?” She was almost shouting now, desperation clear in her tone “Your parents are not the gods! They cannot decide our fate!”  
You were calm and maddeningly collected “No. They cannot. But I must marry soon. What would my people think if I were to run off with someone my parents do not approve of? Soon every young person will be marrying people who are bad for them and nothing will ever get done. I have to do this. For my people.”  
“You are that important to your people?”  
“Yes.”  
You sat together as cold, unforgiving reality set in.  
“We could see each other behind your betrothed’s back?” Eivor asked in a last ditch attempt to keep you in her life.  
“I couldn’t live with myself.”  
“Could we at least stay good friends?”  
“I could not resist the temptation.”  
With one last embrace and a bittersweet kiss, Eivor left.  
You closed the window with resolution and stood in the dark for a moment.  
It was so quiet.


	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor makes an agreement with your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to post this chapter, cross posted on my tumblr: @lesbianselfinserts. Anyways, enjoy!

Eivor strode through the village absolutely fuming, people jumped out of her way and she glared as if the very air in front of her were the cause of all the worlds problems. She took the knife always strapped to her thigh and walked directly into the forest, brandishing it in a clenched fist. 

Emerging from the forest an hour or two later, bloodied and carrying a wild boar over her shoulder, Eivor felt a lot better about her situation. Still riding the coat tails of her previous adrenaline rush and ignoring the throbbing bruise on her thigh, Eivor set a beeline for you and your parent’s temporary home. On the way, she made a quick stop at the long house, picking up a bag used for game and shoving the fresh catch inside. She knocked on the door and was greeted by your mother. A graceful woman even despite her current conditions.   
“Your honour.” Eivor greeted with a nod of the head   
“Eivor!” Cried your father jovially from the back of the hut “What business does a Jarl have in our humble abode?”   
“Humble it may be.” Acknowledged Eivor “But you and your wife are still nobility. It would not do to summon you to my livings like commoners.”  
He sighed as he pried himself from the chair in which he was peeling vegetables and stumped over to Eivor.   
“I suppose we are fairly important, aren’t we?”   
Your mother chuckled and kissed him on the cheek,  
“Yes dear, you are. One would think that is hard to forget.”   
“Hmm, it may be so for myself, but you my dear...”  
Suddenly, Eivors shoes were the most fascinating thing ever and she couldn’t help but stare at them.   
“Come inside!” Beckoned your mother suddenly, pink cheeked as if she had just realised Eivor was there, standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
Eivor closed the door behind herself after kicking any dirt off the soles of her shoes, remembering that back in you home country, rules of cleanliness were abided by strictly.   
The house had three rooms, one serving as a communal eating, cooking and sleeping place for guards and the other two as bedrooms. It was an old house whose inhabitants died a long time ago and as no one had use for it so it served primarily as a place to keep animals in the winter. However, ever since the first diplomatic trip to strengthen bonds between the tribes of Norway and your country, it had slowly grown into a comfortable base of operations for officials and occasionally members of the royal family themselves. On one of these diplomatic missions was when you first met Eivor. You were travelling with your mother and father; an ambassador and the defence general respectively, studying their ways and keeping notes.  
Your mother made her way to the table and sat next to her husband on chests used for storage, ever dignified even with such basic amenities.  
“Would you like a drink?”  
“No thank you, ma’am. I am here to make a request.”  
“A request?” She repeated with a delicately raised brow  
This is it Eivor. All you have to do is say it. Take it one sentence at a time.   
Though her manner did not betray it, Eivor was having second thoughts. To hide her inhibitoins, Eivor heaved her earlier catch onto the table, causing a thump as its weight came down suddenly onto the wood. Your father jumped ever so slightly and your mothers eyes narrowed at the bag.  
“I am asking for Y/N’s hand in marriage.”  
She stayed unimpressed.   
“Right...” she drawled, smoothing out her dress and sitting taller in her chair “And are you aware that she is already betrothed?”  
“Yes.”  
The back of Eivor’s neck prickled at your mothers gaze and she shifted from one foot to the other.  
“And... what is this? A bribe? Do you mean to buy Y/N’s hand?”  
“It is a gift and a promise, your honour. A promise that I can and will do anything for her.”  
She pursed her lips and looked straight into Eivor’s eyes. “Do you know why our country is so stable?”  
Eivor stayed stoic but she could not help her stomach sinking.   
“It’s because the Queen and the king were chosen for each other, by wise and sensible people. Now do you think such a perfect match would’ve been made if it was left to a young brash boy newly drunk with the power of the throne?”  
“I am neither inexperienced nor young.”  
“That may be true but one is always blind to their own failings. Only a seperate onlooker can truly judge.” The way your mother managed to say so little with so many words was what made her such a good ambassador, but to someone such as Eivor, it was maddening.  
“Then judge.” Eivor stated annoyedly “Treat me as if I were another candidate for marriage, give me whatever tasks you wish and I will see them done.”  
Your mother actually managed to looked shocked at this upfront proposal, expecting Eivor to give in much earlier. She turned to your father and had a whispered conversation.  
“Did you slay that pig yourself?” Your father had taken the bag and was hoisting the pig out by its tusks before your mother stopped him with a gentle hand, looking rather green.   
“Yes, sir. With this knife.” Eivor placed the small knife firmly on the table.  
“That must’ve been quite a feat, especially with such a small weapon.”  
“It was... somewhat difficult.” Eivor responded smugly. He seemed to mull over his words for a moment.  
“Very well. We shall give you a task everyday leading up to Y/N’s departure and if you complete them all, you may ask her. Though I cannot guarantee her response.”  
Eivor nodded solemnly.  
“On one condition.” Your mother called “You cannot tell Y/N. If she finds out, you will automatically fail. Understood?”  
“Yes ma’am. I will not disappoint.”  
As Eivor left the hut she felt a new sense of hope. The gods were on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are what keep me posting.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! ❤️ Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
